densi one shot
by mezzalou
Summary: a one shot for 7x07 when kensi was drug, the drugs that she was given caused problems to her.


Drugs

Kensi lay on the floor of the church, or cult trying to move her limbs and arms but she couldn't, she figured out that she had been drugged and somehow the drug was affecting her mobility and coordination.

"Guys I've been drugged" says Kensi trying to get some help for her.

After hearing her cries for help deeks grabs the man he was trying to rescue, they headed for the main building of the cult in search of kensi.

Kensi's Pov

I sat against the wall trying to get up off the floor and walk was a difficult task, whatever they drugged me with had taken affect soon and now it stopped my arms and lower limbs from working, after I called the guys for help I sat there on the floor waiting for help to arrive.

Waiting I sat there when all of a sudden I am struck with a almighty stabbing pain in my abdomen, I gasp at the severe pain pulsing through me, I cradle my abdomen willing the pain to go, I think to myself the pain feels very similar to what I get when I get my period but the pain is stronger, it felt like a dull stabbing pain.

After a few minutes of squatting on the floor I felt another pain drive through me, then I felt a sticky wet liquid on my lower half, I look down to my legs and I see blood seeping out of me, that's not good, what is happening to me, I feel my self-slipping into the dark, then everything goes black.

Deeks grabbed David and dragged him into the main building of the cult, searching for the missing agent and his girlfriend, trying to evade the psycho church goers, they dodge the men, they search the halls searching he heads upstairs he turns the corner to find the women he loves, leaning against the floor sat in a pool of blood, to him she looks like a corpse ready for the autopsy table.

Running as fast as his feet will take him, he runs and gets to his knees, he kneels beside her, he cradles her face in his, he feels her pulse its slow, meaning the blood on the carpet is from her, know deeks is concerned.

"Hey guys I've got Kensi and David but there is something wrong with Kensi" says Deeks talking into the comms link.

"What's happened to her" asks Callen?

"She is bleeding and unconscious" replies Deeks.

"Ok try and get her out of there and too safety" suggests Callen.

"Ok get an ambulance, she is unconscious and pale "says Deeks.

After hearing the distressed call for help, Callen and Sam head on after the ring leaders.

Deeks gathers kensi up in to his arms he carries her out of the main building staying under cover so they weren't spotted, they hid in the tries then both David and deeks realize that there was no way out unless they over power one of the men, deeks goes with his idea he overpowers the armed man.

Gun drawn to the man's head, then big guns appear pointing at all three of them, all they can do is to surrender until they see a group of armed federal agents pointing guns and shouting commands like drop your weapons, the men drop the weapons and are taken into custody.

Deeks picked the still unconscious kensi up in his arms he carried her bridal style to the awaiting ambulance, he places her on the stretcher as instructed to by the paramedic.

"Has she any medical conditions we need to know about" asks Paramedic checking kensi over.

"No, but she was drugged by those dirt bags over "says Deeks pointing to the group of men and women currently in cuffs and being taken away by the FBI.

"Know if she is on her period" asks Paramedic?  
"I can't tell you that information" answers Deeks.

"Ok is there any chance she could be pregnant" asks Paramedic.

"Err no don't know" answers deeks.

"Right she is ready to go" shouts paramedic talking to his colleague.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital

Hetty Lange walks down the corridors of the hospital, hoping for answers to why one of her agents ended up in the hospital, she walks down to the nurses station and pulls out her badge, she flashes it to the petite blonde Barbie nurse who is on duty, the nurse answers in a Barbie tone, after talking to the nurse and trying not to strangle her in the process, hetty walks to the waiting room, once arriving she finds, Callen, Sam and deeks all sat there waiting for news on kensi.

"Mr Callen what happened" asks Hetty?

"No idea me and Sam where clearing the other areas of the cult, we didn't see kensi" explains Callen.

"She said she was drugged whatever it was caused severe bleeding, the doctors called in a specialist from the OBGYN department" says Deeks relaying the message he overheard the doctor telling the nurse.

"Oh it must be serious, has her doctor been into brief us yet" asks Hetty?

"No" answers Sam.

"I put a call into her mom I thought she might want to know but she hasn't gotten back to us yet" says Nell.

"Good idea miss jones "says Hetty.

20 minutes went by and not a sound, everyone in the room was quiet as a mouse, you could hear a pin drop due to the silence coming from the team, waiting is hard for the team kensi is family to them since she hadn't spoke to her mother in years since her father's death, the team were like her family, hetty was like her adopted mom who looked out for her wellbeing.

Click, click that's the sound they hear from afar, the sound comes closer and closer until it was right near their ears, they all look up to see a tall older looking women approaching them, she wore a lab coat with a stethoscope draped around her neck.

"Are you people here for Miss Kensi Blye"asks Dr Benton

"Yes and how is Miss Blye" asks hetty getting up out of her seat, showing that she is in charge.

"Well I can't tell you much but she was drugged with a nuero toxin that paralyzed her body" explains Doc.

"What about the bleeding" asks Hetty?

"I'm sorry but I can't discuss any further information about Miss blye to you "says Doc.

"Is she pregnant" asks Hetty?  
"Err how did you guess" asks Doc in a shocked voice.

"Yes Miss Blye was pregnant but unfortunately the drugs caused her to miscarry" explains the doc answering hettys question.

"Can I see her" asks Deeks wiping the tears that now reside in his eyes.

"Are you Mr Deeks" asks Doc.

"Yes" answers deeks

"Then go ahead room three down the hall and on your left" says doc pointing to the room down the hall.

In the room kensi lay with a blanket covering her bottom half, she held her tissue to her eyes dampening them, wiping the stray tears away until she sees the door opening and deeks appears in the doorway, they see each other, he runs over to her and cradles her into a big man hug, they both cry together over the loss of there baby.


End file.
